


Happy Ending

by DarkSkyesRising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyesRising/pseuds/DarkSkyesRising
Summary: Hope you guys like it!You can read it as Dean and Cas or Dean and someone else it doesn't really matter as long as you like it!!





	

Its kind of funny.. knowing your life is about to end. Knowing that you might not be breathing tomorrow. May not make it through the night, but when this knowledge has been your whole life, that fear dissipates. Yeah, the anticipation is there, so is the heart pumping adrenaline rush when you think about it for too long. The fear though.. its just gone.

Now that fear of death is out of the way, love is now stronger. There's more room for it. Same with anger and depression. There's just more.

Well its not really gone completely. The fear of your death is gone but the fear of losing the people you love before you go, that's just expected. So to finally find true love, to see it was just hidden all this time... its pretty ironic. There's no point in hiding it again, there's no point in ignoring it. Let it consume you before you go. Let your heart beat fast, feel the blood rushing, pulse pounding, weak knees, butterflies, the experience of it all... Let it overwhelm you. 

Let yourself be happy before your dragged to hell. Look into their eyes and tell them. Because its the last chance you'll get. Maybe they'll say it back, maybe they'll follow you to your car. Maybe they'll kiss you, a true love stupid fairy tale kiss that doesn't really exist. You know it doesn't but you'll let it because you want it more than anything else in the world before you die. Before your gone.

Before darkness and pain consume you. Before your tortured and broken. Before your forced to relive your death over and over again, you deserve that happy ending.


End file.
